


To the Moon and Back

by Kiovi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Moira O'Deorain, Dildos, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Vaginal Fingering, that last tag has nothing to do with the story but it's still important cuz I said so, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiovi/pseuds/Kiovi
Summary: Angela treats Moira to a little rope bondage
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	To the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afracturedthought](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afracturedthought/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my wife~
> 
> The title's from a Fever Ray song. 
> 
> \---

“So are you going to tell me anything about this _surprise_ you have planned?” Moira asked. 

She was seated on the edge of the bed, naked, per Angela’s request. A few candles scattered around the room bathed everything in a warm glow.

Angela stood before Moira with her hands behind her back. A short silk robe was draped over her shoulders and tied loosely about her waist. She smiled and pressed a finger to Moira’s lips as she set something on the bed beside Moira, just out of sight. 

“Patience, _Leibling_. It wouldn’t be a much of a surprise if you knew what it was.” 

Angela’s fingers trailed down Moira’s throat, and over her breasts, brushing over her stiffening nipples. She took one into her mouth, caressing it with her tongue, and teasing with her teeth in a way that left Moira shuddering. Her other hand explored Moira’s frame, tracing outlines over her curves.

Angela was pleased to find Moira already squirming beneath her touch. The corner of her lips tugged into a smirk, and she tucked her hair behind an ear as she pulled away. She reached beside Moira and picked something up, turning it over in her hands-- A bundle of purple rope. Moira quirked an eyebrow, intrigued, and watched as the blonde began to unravel it. 

Angela located the midpoint of the rope, and doubled it over. She wrapped it around Moira’s shoulder and guided it into an “x” over her chest. With surgical precision, a knot was stitched into place and tightened with a _snap_ that sent a thrilling jolt through Moira. 

Angela pressed a kiss below Moira’s ear, “Spread your legs for me.”

Moira quickly obeyed, allowing Angela to step between her thighs. She embraced Moira, pressing their breasts flush as she wrapped the rope under Moira’s arms to meet between her shoulder blades. The rope was pulled taught, ripping a gasp from Moira’s lips as it squeezed and pressed to her ribs. Moira felt Angela’s breath on her neck as the blonde folded a knot into place, and secured it with a harsh tug that made Moira’s heart race. 

Moira found the constriction _exhilarating_. The rope was smooth, but slightly abrasive as it pressed in with every move, every inhale. She could already feel herself drifting into her headspace. Streams of thought slowly faded into nonexistence while the rope kept her tethered to Angela’s grip. 

The tug of another knot sent Moira's head spinning. Heat flooded her cheeks, and a soft moan fell from her lips.

“Is it too tight, _Leibling_?” Angela-- always so caring and attentive. 

Moira shook her head blearily, “N-not at all.” 

Attempting to _think_ and _do_ things was becoming a challenge. Her eyes shifted to the blonde before her, warm and ethereal in the candlelight. 

Angela smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Let me know if it becomes too much.”

Moira fought through her mental fog enough to flash a toothy smirk, “You’ve yet to hurt me, Angel. Though I'd really like to see you try sometime.” 

A sudden tug on the rope pulled Moira forward, forcing her to steady herself or risk toppling to the floor. Angela’s breath was hot at her throat.

“I could easily just tie you up and leave you here...” Soft kisses pressed over Moira’s collarbone. 

“...completely helpless...” Fingers trailed up Moira’s thigh.

“...while I go pleasure myself elsewhere.” Angela released the rope, allowing Moira to straighten herself back into place.

As exciting as Moira found the thought of Angela pleasuring herself, she certainly wouldn’t find much fun in it if she wasn’t at least allowed to watch. 

Moira cleared her throat, “If that is what you wish. I’m yours to do with as you please.” 

Angela hummed in approval, and pressed a swift kiss to Moira’s lips. “Behave yourself, and we’ll both be pleased with what I have in store for you.” 

Before Moira could dwell on any activities or scenarios Angela might have planned for the evening, she was pulled blissfully back into thoughtlessness as Angela went back to work wrapping more layers of the harness. 

It didn’t take long for Angela to fall into rhythm, skillfully weaving and stitching patterns over Moira’s torso. She checked the bindings after each wrap, and made sure everything was snug, but not too tight before tying on a new layer. 

The rope warmed trails over Moira’s skin as it was stretched into place and snaked through each knot. After it was tightened and secured, Angela would change direction and toss the rope to the side, whipping Moira’s thigh with enough bite to make her crave _more_. _Harder_.

The harness creaked and pressed in with every breath, a constant reminder of the rope corseting her ribs. With each binding, Moira’s breath grew more ragged. Each knot pressed to her skin sparked heat from her core. It was beginning to make her lightheaded. Euphoric. Any thought or care that Moira had ever had before this moment was gone, wiped clean and replaced with raw, heightened senses. 

Angela cupped Moira’s face in one hand, rubbing a thumb over her fevered cheek, “How is it? Still not too tight?”

Moira sighed and relaxed into the touch “It’s perfect.” She felt _safe_ , hugged tightly and anchored into place by the cage Angela had woven for her. 

“You’re beautiful,” Angela praised as she brushed Moira’s hair from her face. “Are you ready to see what else I have for you?”

Moira’s eyes fluttered open, “Oh? There’s more?” 

Angela reached between Moira’s legs, and slid her fingers along her slit. A web of slick trailed from her fingertips as she lifted her hand, “ _Scheiße_ , does being tied up turn you on that much?”

Moira was _drenched_ , soaking a dark spot into the sheets beneath her.  
Angela tugged Moira’s wrists, carefully helped her to her feet, and guided her to kneel in front of the bed. Angela sat on the bed in front of her, and untied her robe, letting the silk pool around her hips. She retrieved another bundle of rope and a dildo from the bed, and set the dildo aside before unraveling the rope. Moira rested her head on Angela’s lap and lazily watched her work. 

Angela doubled the rope over, and tied a knot a few inches below the loop. After tying a few more knots in a row, she pushed the dildo through a gap in the stitches, and secured it into a makeshift strap. Angela gently guided Moira off her lap, and stood up. She wrapped the rope into a simple harness around her own waist, and tied it off. She sat on the edge of the bed, and spread her legs, guiding Moira between them. Pressing her thumb to Moira’s lower lip, Angela guided her mouth open. 

Moira wasted no time waiting for direction. She licked a thick stripe up the length of the dildo, and circled her tongue around the tip before taking it into her mouth. Angela let out a pleased hum and petted Moira’s hair as she bobbed and sucked. Moira gradually worked her way down the shaft, earning praises from Angela that made her even more eager to please. 

“Good girl,” Angela purred, “Can you take it all for me, _Leibling_?”

Moira would do anything to hear more praises from Angela’s lips. To be the good girl Angela believed her to be. 

Moira gripped Angela’s waist, and locked eyes with her as she buried the shaft down her throat. Angela groaned, taking her bottom lip between her teeth as she watched Moira swallow it so eagerly. The hand tangled in Moira’s hair pulled her almost completely off before sliding her back down, slowly fucking her mouth before pulling her off to grant her a moment to catch her breath. 

Angela gasped and cried out as fingers found their way between her thighs. She was dripping wet, and Moira wanted so badly to feel her, taste her, _fuck_ her. Her scent was intoxicating. The slick heat between her legs drew Moira in, and before she could restrain herself, she had slipped her fingers knuckles deep in Angela’s pussy. 

Angela cursed and grabbed a fistful of Moira’s hair as she fell back on the bed, “Moira, _don't_ -!” 

Moira crooked her fingers just right, ripping a ragged moan from the blonde as she locked onto her sweet spot. 

“F-fuck. Don't stop!” 

Angela pulled Moira closer, and swung a leg over her shoulder. Moira moaned and doubled her efforts, fighting desperately to focus as the ropes bit deliciously into her back. She pushed the dildo to the side and greedily lapped at Angela’s clit, bringing her over the edge in seconds. 

Angela cried Moira’s name as she came over her lips. When Angela’s hips finally stilled, Moira carefully reclaiming her fingers and crawled onto the bed. She flopped down next to the blonde and held her as they caught their breath. 

Angela hooked a finger through Moira’s harness and pulled her into a heated kiss, drinking up the taste of herself on Moira’s tongue. Moira pulled away after a long moment, gasping for air as her head spun. 

“Angela, please...” Moira shuddered and moaned, struggling to string together words as tangent thought was drowned out by overstimulation. 

“I’m right here, _Leibling_ ,” Angela petted Moira’s hair and pressed kisses to her face, “Are you alright? What do you need?” She gingerly checked the rope’s tightness and scanned for any physical signs of concern. 

Moira nodded. Every move was weighted and sluggish. She felt blissfully inebriated, and was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. 

“I wanna come.” 

Angela ghosted a hand over Moira’s nipples and chuckled as the Irishwoman moaned and squirmed at the slightest touch.

“Oh, is that it?” Angela trailed a hand down the rope harness, and over Moira’s hips, “Maybe you should have considered the consequences of your actions a little more before interrupting me, then.” 

Moira gasped and bucked her hips into Angela’s palm between her legs, just out of reach.  
“ _Please_ , Angie... I’m so close.” At this point, She was almost certain she could orgasm without even being touched.

“You’re not allowed to cum until I say so, got it?” 

Angela settled behind Moira, spooning her, and hooked an arm under Moira’s knee to hoist her leg up. The blonde kissed between the lines of the harness and rolled her hips, sliding the dildo teasingly along Moira’s slit. 

Moira cursed and gripped the sheets as she bucked back, pressing her ass into Angela. Stars burst behind her eyes when Angela finally sank into her pussy, and it took everything in her not to cum on the spot. 

She groaned as the dildo bottomed out inside her, filling her up perfectly. Angela began to move, thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace that drove Moira wild.

Moira buried her face in the sheets. The sharpness of the harness biting into her flesh was dizzying, and she was mere breaths away from spilling over. 

“ _Fuck_. Angela, _please_!!” 

“ _Mmm_... I love it when you beg,” Angela purred as she gathered a handful of Moira’s hair and tugged. She pressed her other hand to Moira’s lower abdomen, applying pressure as she held her in place and rammed into her.

“Come for me.” 

Moira came with a hoarse cry as Angela bit into her shoulder. The blonde milked out every last wave of her orgasm before pulling out and guiding Moira onto her back. She settled between Moira’s legs and firmly held her hips down as she latched onto her clit. Moira cursed and writhed in protest, but Angela didn’t let up, forcing her to the edge of another orgasm in under a minute.

“Nn- _Ah!_ Angie, I can’t... _Fuck!_ ” 

Moira was cut off by a blinding flash as she came again, even harder than before. The feeling of _too much_ gave way to a heady relaxation as her vision blurred and faded to black.  


\---

When Moira awoke, she found herself resting on Angela’s lap. The ropes were gone, cut free and splayed out over the bed. Angela was humming softly as she stroked Moira’s hair and massaged her skin where the bruised memory of the harness was etched. With the rope gone, Moira felt strangely empty, but grateful for the ability to take a full breath of air again. She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around Angela’s waist. 

“You’re awake! How are you, _Leibling_? I didn’t hurt you, did I?”  
Angela hardly gave any time to respond before continuing, “Moira, I’m... I’m so sorry. I may have gotten a bit carried away and-” 

Moira rolled onto her back and cut Angela off with a finger to her lips. “No, I- _Fuck_ , Angie that was _amazing_.” 

Still a little woozy and rope drunk, Moira wouldn’t consider herself the most eloquent with words at the moment. Angela certainly didn’t look convinced. A tinge of worry still played at her features. Moira threw her arms around Angela’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss.

“I’m serious, Angel. It was perfect. _You’re_ perfect.”

Angela petted Moira’s hair and pressed kisses to her face, “I don’t know about all that, but I’m glad you’re okay.” 

Moira let out a peaceful sigh and shut her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
